


The Forgotten Seven

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven students weren't sent due to tampering in the ministry, attempts to create obscurial by dark forces, one of the seven a smart but sometimes brash girl finds the leaky cauldron and her future with it.





	The Forgotten Seven

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set in the present day after the trio have left and in the aftermath of the annihilation of the death eaters.

Lisa dragged her dad down Charring Cross Road to stare at a shop she’d never noticed before, a tiny, grubby-looking pub.  
“This pub, right here, dad, do you remember this pub?” Lisa said to her dad, brushing an errant blonde lock out of her eyes, her hair grew wildly out of control and there had never been anything they could do to tame it.  
“What, oh, what?” Her dad said, rubbing his eyes with a look on his face as if she’d woken him from a dream, “I don’t, y-yeah no this, uhh, this has always been here hasn’t it?”  
“No dad, look!” She said and fished her phone out of the front of her overalls, she slid her finger onto the sensor at the back unlocking it. After a couple of seconds thumbing through all her random photos with her friends she finally found the one she was looking for.  
“Look see, when we were here last week and you dragged mum to the record shop and I- dad, hey dad! Are you even listening?” She said, realising that her dad was still staring at the pub, occasionally rubbing his eyes.  
“Yeah, uhh, sorry yes, sorry honey.” He said snapping back to life. He bent down to look at her phone, though she noticed his eyes kept flicking back to the pub.  
“Look,” She said making sure he could see her screen, “When you and mum were in that hipster record shop I didn’t want to go in, right?”  
“Yeah, but you missed a trick there girl they were playing Zepplin!” He said, nudging her with his elbow, “We used to play ‘em and you’d go right to sleep, it was like magic.”  
“Yes dad, but look!” She said sharply, she could feel the situation slipping away from her, if he got started talking about baby stuff she’d never get this sorted, “I took a selfie, and on the left, a bookshop, the right? The record shop. Where’d the pub come from?”  
“The pub?” He said dumbly, and she pointed at the pub they were stood in front of again, and he hit his head with the palm of his hand, “Of course, the pub, gosh i don’t know what’s wrong with me.”  
Gingerly her dad wiggled the phone out of Lisa’s grasp, held it up to approximately the spot where she would have had to have taken it and took another picture.  
“Let's have a look then.” He said, and opened the preview screen from the picture “What the heck is going on?”  
“What?” Lisa said and snatched back her phone, on it was a picture of the Bookshop’s front window, as if he’d taken the picture 10 foot to the left, “Oh wow that’s really weird.”  
Her dad took a few steps back and stared up at the pub with his right hand over his eyes to shield them from the midday sun. The other people in the street had long since taken to walking around the two, each mumbling something derogatory about tourists. They were both so preoccupied trying to read the squiggly letters of the pubs sign that neither of them noticed a small squat bald man huddle out of the front of the pub and stand silently next to them.  
“So that’s definitely an L then.” Her dad said to her, but inflected as a question, so she wasn’t sure if he was stating that it was an L or asking her.  
“Yeah, I think so, it might say Lengthy?” She said and immediately knew she was wrong, but didn’t know why.  
“Leaky.” An oddly high pitched voice said besides them.  
“Ahh Leaky, of course!” Her dad said clapping his left hand to the back of his head, “It’s so squiggly I’d never have gotten that without your help.” He said turning to the squat man beside them, before jumping backwards into his daughter, who stumbled under his weight and would have fallen if not for the squat man stretching out like liquid to catch her.  
“Not a problem, come inside, have a drink on the house.” The squat man said and released Lisa safely after she caught her balance, “I think we need to have a chat.”  
Lisa gave her dad a questioning look, trying to ask with her eyes if they should trust this guy, but her dad was beaming, he never could resist a free beer. He gave her a warm smile, raised his eyebrows and they both follow the hunched stranger into the pub.  
She was immediately greeted by the strong familiar scent of stale beer that was always present in the local pubs her dad dragged the family too for a pub lunch at least twice a month. Her eyes still used to the glaring sun outside she couldn’t see much other than a dimly lit grubby looking bar and some shadow cloaked tables in the corner of the room, the man who had offered them free drinks had deftly avoided the tables scattered in their path and was already pouring drinks behind the bar.  
“Beer?” The barman asked Lisa’s dad.  
“Aye, soft drink for the little one though, I'd get it in the neck if I took her home drunk.” Her dad joked back, he sat on a bar stool and immediately began fiddling with a beer mat.  
“Soft drink? Ah you mean something without alcohol?” The barman said, which Lisa thought was a little weird, but put it aside and sat on a barstool next to her dad as the barman slid him a dubious looking golden liquid that seemed to be almost entirely foam.  
“Yeah… sprite or something.” Her dad said and tentatively took a sip, a shocked look hitting his face almost immediately, “Coor that’s bloody fantastic, what am I drinking here?”  
“Sweet stout, s’called Wizards Brew, very popular.” The barman said and finished pouring a golden foamy pint of something which he immediately slid the short distance over to Lisa. Her dad picked it up before she had a chance to taste it and took a sip, giving her his most stern I’m-a-serious-dad stare before nodding and passing it back.  
“Oh don’t worry sir, it’s just Butterbeer, it’s less alcoholic than a shandy and the kids love it.” The barman said.  
“Yeah I’ll bet, probably a gallon of sugar in it, don’t tell your mother.” Her dad said and winked at her while he took another big pull of his beer.  
“Now then, I’m Tom, I own this here establishment, and ahh, ooh it’s been a long time since I've been in this position, where to begin,” Tom said and fiddled with a dirty looking rag, wiping the counter over and over in the same spot, which didn’t look like it was getting any cleaner. Lisa stared at him and left like she could almost see the cogs turning, “ah, are you from around here?”  
“How do you mean?” Her dad said stiffly, he sat a little straighter and Lisa felt her heart skip.  
“Oh no, no no,” Tom said and shook his head, “It’s not what you think, I meant you look like you’re from London, are you a local?”  
“Ah, right, yeah, we’re from Islington.” Her dad said relaxing, he took another sip of his beer, slipping out of the defensive stance he always took when someone was about to ask something racist.  
“Mm, first time you’ve noticed this shop then?” Tom said, still wiping the same spot. Lisa thought if he kept going for too long it’d catch fire.  
“Yeah, what’s that about then?” Her dad said, but she realised Tom wasn’t talking to him, he was talking to her.  
“Yes, I spotted it.” Lisa said and a strange feeling crept up her neck, an electric buzzing she knew she had felt before, usually before she knocked something over.  
“Mmhmm,” Tom hummed and nodded to himself, still rubbing the same spot, “And I don't suppose you know anything of Hogwarts then?”  
“Hog-whats?” Her dad said ignoring that Tom was addressing her.  
“Not what's, warts. Hog-warts,” Tom said and turned to face her father, he slowly enunciated each syllable as if her dad was an idiot, which given how much of the beer he’d already chugged might very well be the case she thought, “Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.”  
“You what?” Her dad said, the beer paused mid air in front of his face, and he laughed, “Witchcraft and wizardry?”  
“Yep that’s about the reaction I expected, okay,” Tom said and blew out his cheeks, momentarily making his gaunt face look almost normal, “alright, you’d both best come with me then.” The bartender said and reached over and took both their pints off them, much to Lisa’s displeasure as she’d only had a couple of sips of the sweet warm drink, tapped them with a stick and put the now somehow empty glasses back onto hooks above the bar.  
Lisa looked at her dad, who stared back at her a little dumbfounded as the barman walked through an archway at the back of the bar. They stared after him and it wasn’t until he came back out and waved at them to follow him that it even occurred to either of them to follow him.  
They both got up and followed less trustingly this time with Lisa in front guiding them through the pub until they found themselves staring at a back alley in full sun. The alley had nothing in it besides a few battered rubbish bins and a big brick wall. The barman was stood just to the right of the archway that her dad was now lurking in behind her.  
“Okay mate i think me and my daughter are gonna get going.” Her dad said tersely when he saw that the barman had lead them to what was ostensibly one giant bin.  
“Oh aye?” Tom the barman said as he pulled out that same short stick he’d tapped their glasses with earlier and began tapping the wall behind the bins.  
“Uh yeah, very nice of you to give us the drinks and i don’t want to cause a fuss but whatever this is, we’re not interested okay?” Her dad said with uncertainty, his hand closed around Lisa’s right bicep. He tugged at her and cleared his throat, “It’s been lovely, thanks again for the-” But he didn’t finish his sentence.  
The barman had done something, she had no idea what, but the wall had started to pulse, bricks grinding until within a few short moments, like a curtain they had pulled back to reveal an entirely new street. Lisa stood stunned, her dad behind her just kept saying, “What, what, what? WHAT?” Over and over again.  
“Well at least you didn’t scream.” Tom said just as her dad began to scream.


End file.
